Mi sirviente, o algo más (Yaoi)
by Mouneky
Summary: Era un sirviente o eso es lo que él y su dueño le hacían creer a los demás. Huérfano, de pequeño maltratado y sin amigos. Solo él le trató como un humano, le amó, se lo dijo y se lo demostró. Es feliz así. Prefiere estar en la oscuridad a separarse de él. Así es feliz, así vive tranquilo. Aunque esa tranquilidad se verá interrumpida por alguien: la prometida de su amo. SesshInu
1. Pain of Love

**_Yo aquí de nuevo._**

 _ **Bueno, solo diré que este fanfic lleva tres capítulos y espero subirlo y terminarlo hoy y ahora mismo.**_

 **—** **1 Capítulo: Pain of Love…**

Suspiró. Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, colocando su mano en la perilla de esta y la giró. Forzó el agarré del carrito en sus manos y lo llevó hacia su amo quien estaba de espaldas sentado en su escritorio con dos grandes pilas de papeles de trabajo, una más grande que la otra, revisadas y no revisadas.

— Amo — habló sumiso el mayordomo de largos cabellos platas que caían cual cascada por su espalda — el té de la tarde está servido — no recibió respuesta, solo un suspiro por su parte — su… prometida viene mañana, amo. Acaba de…

— No me importa el té — habló severo su señor, quitándose los lentes y colocándolos en la mesa — no me importa esa chica vanidosa y caprichosa, no me importa nada ¿Por qué actúas como si nada pasara? ¿Acaso solo fue un juego? — apretó sus puños al igual que sus labios.

— Señor, yo — claro que le dolía, no soportaba eso — no sé a qué se refiere — mintió con dolor. Apartó su mirada al piso — y, si así fuera, no puedo meterme en sus asuntos, solo soy un sirviente más en esta mansión del Norte.

— Tutéame, no hay nadie, Inuyasha — el chico no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas de dolor. Sesshōmaru no le miró, su mirada estaba al piso y su flequillo le tapaba — a mí me duele, pero, me molesta que no muestres ningún sentimiento por esto, sigues como si nada pasara, como si "eso" no importara nada para ti.

— ¿Por qué cree eso? ¿Qué puedo hacer? — Preguntó en un sollozo — yo no soy nadie en este lugar, solo un "ex" esclavo que compraste y contrataste como sirviente — se abrazó a sí mismo con la bandeja en donde iba a poner el té, en una de sus manos — ¿Crees que no me duele saber que ya no estará usted conmigo? ¿Cómo puede decir eso? — Su voz se quebró — no puedo soportar verle con otra persona, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo control de nada, nada me pertenece, ni siquiera mi cuerpo o alma… todo eso es suyo desde que me compró, amo… ¡¿Sesshōmaru?! — exclamó sorprendido Inuyasha cuando el aludido le abrazó.

— Entiéndelo bien, Inuyasha — suspiró Sesshōmaru — solo a ti te amo, solo contigo quiero estar, solo contigo… querría casarme, aunque mis padres se opongan — el corazón de Inuyasha se encogió e infló después, de felicidad — no me importa nada, nada más que tú — agarró al chico de las mejillas y acercó sus labios lentamente — te amo — murmuró — te amo, solo a ti, solo a ti lograré amarte — Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y entre abrió sus labios esperando el beso, la bandeja que tenía en sus manos vacía, la apresó contra su pecho con sus dos manos fuertemente, no podía dejarla caer, la ha usado desde adolescente, desde que Sesshōmaru se la regaló, la aprecia mucho — si estoy con otra persona, me suicidaré — la idea asustó al chico que por respuesta le abrazó — no puedo amar a nadie más, solo contigo quiero estar… entiéndelo… te pertenezco, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada sí, tienes todo de mí? — paso sus manos por la larga y sedosa cabellera de Inuyasha, este cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

— Yo — abrió sus labios de golpe al oír unos en la puerta — Sessh… amo, con su permiso — Sesshōmaru bufó fastidiado ¿Que Inuyasha nunca se cansaba de llamarle así cuando estaban a solas? Miró como Inuyasha abría la puerta y parpadeaba confundido — Hikaru sama, vino antes de…

— Sí, sí. Ya cállate — bufó la chica, mirando por encima de sus hombros al mayordomo — ¿Por qué estas rojo? Y ¿Por qué tienes el uniforme desarreglado? — Inuyasha se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y haciendo una reverencia se fue del lugar apenado — ¡Vaya! Pero que fastidio con ese chico — arregló su maquillaje y con una sonrisa se dirigió al muchacho que estaba cruzado de brazos — Sesshōmaru, querido — el aludido rodó los ojos "aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó fastidiado — te extrañé tanto.

— "Yo no" — respondió en su mente el joven — Kikyō, ¿Qué haces aquí? Viniste antes de lo esperado — preguntó ignorando lo dicho por la persona "demasiado" inesperada en estos momentos — ¿No que venias mañana?

— Nuestro vuelo salió antes y quise darte la sorpresa mintiéndole a ese chico… sucio — "y pobre" — terminó en su cabeza riendo para sus adentros. Pero a Sesshōmaru no le gustó la broma y se contuvo se pegarle una bofetada por hablarle así a su novio — pero, ¿Cómo has estado? Estoy feliz de que nuestra boda se celebré mañana. Al fin, nuestros padres se enorgullecerán de nosotros.

— Como sea — bufó — ¿Estoy un poco ocupado ahora? Además, ahora que corriste a mi mayordomo con la indirecta de su uniforme, que claramente estaba bien ordenado. Porque sabes que a mí no me gusta que ningún objeto o algo esté fuera de su lugar. Me has dejado sin mi té — la chica miró el carrito con la comida y el té que su mayordomo le había traído, para después mirar a Sesshōmaru con el ceño fruncido —. No me veas así, por tu culpa, se me arruinó el apetito. Gracias por Kami sama — Nótese el sarcasmo.

— Lo siento — susurró apenada su prometida — No lo sabía. Además, cuando nos casemos voy a despedirle — anunció, apuntó con un dedo extendido al aire, a cualquier lugar de donde estaba — porque…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso, loca estás?! — Gritó enfurecido — ¡No lo harás! ¡Ha trabajado para mí, desde hace cinco años! — "él diecisiete y yo diecinueve… el chico es huérfano y aparte de amarlo… nunca lo dejaré ir… jamás... no tiene adonde ir si él se va de este lugar… prefiero morir a que se vaya de mi vida"

— Pero, pero, ya tenemos a Kouga, no necesitaremos a ese chico para ayudarnos — reclamó. Ladeo sus labios e hizo una mueca un tanto infantil para el gusto de Sesshōmaru.

— ¿Y? Estos chicos no son juguetes con los que puedes jugar, Kikyō. Son seres humanos, al igual que nosotros y no importa si somos millonarios y ellos no… somos humanos — recalcó las últimas palabras.

— Hum — gruñó la chica.

 _"_ _Tock" "Tock" "Tock"_

El sonido de la puerta les saca de sus discusiones. Kikyō se giró, abrió la puerta y hace una mueca de desagrado al ver a Inuyasha de nuevo. Inuyasha no hace nada, solo una reverencia y le ignora.

— ¿Tú? — La chica habla con desprecio al dirigirse a Inuyasha — ¿Qué haces aquí? Por lo menos, ya te arreglaste el uniforme.

— Disculpe — el chico se nota serio "Vaya lío, podría jurar que hasta en la cocina oigo sus gritos y que no han ni empezado" — amo Sesshōmaru — camina hacia el joven y le regala una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por Sesshōmaru… Kikyō se impresiona ¿desde cuándo Sesshōmaru tiene sonrisa? — su padre ha llamado, pidiendo disculpas. _No es de impresionar_ — murmura solo a los oídos de Sesshōmaru, ensanchando la sonrisa de este — Disculpas; por no poder venir a su boda mañana. Tiene asuntos importantes que resolver y una reunión ese mismo día… amo… quiso decírselo por adelantado para avisarle.

— Gracias, Inuyasha — Inuyasha le guiño un ojo e hizo una reverencia, al mismo que lamia sus labios.

— Con permiso — Sesshōmaru, complacido, se dio media vuelta y dirigió su vista al montón de papeles con los que trabajaba, ignorando a Kikyō.

— Hipócrita — murmuró. Ella se sintió ofendida después de decir esa palabra, y ser ignorada. Se fue antes que Inuyasha siquiera llegara a la puerta, por mera venganza, le cerró la puerta al chico en la cara.

— Inuyasha.

— Dime, Sesshōmaru — caminó hacia su amo y le abrazó por la espalda — Mgh — gimió gustoso. Mordió el cuello de Sesshōmaru y dio una lamida — con solo probarte puedo notar tus músculos tensos, Sessh chan — canturreo — Ha estado trabajando mucho, mi amo — comenzó a masajear los hombros del mayor — ronroneas — masculló divertido.

— ¡Mgh! ¿Quién no? Masajeas de maravilla — ladeo su cabeza y agarro una de las manos de Inuyasha, para dar un beso en su palma, sonrojando al chico — me encantan tus facetas.

— ¿Cuál de todas? — Preguntó soltándose para volver a su labor de masaje — El ¿Inuyasha lujurioso y sumiso? ¿El Inuyasha tímido? ¿El Inuyasha provocativo? ¿El Inuyasha del trabajo? — Miró como el mayor arrugaba su cara ante esa mención — ¿No te gusta que trabaje? Si para eso estoy aquí ¿No?

— No es eso, Inu chan — respondió — Solo que, siempre te haces quedar mal cuando te pones así. No me gusta, siempre te dices ser pobre, y, no lo eres en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— No soy pobre — dijo como para intentar convencerme así mismo — A ¿No? ¿Sera porque tengo tu amor?

— Si tú lo pones así, sí.

— Creo que ya no necesita más un masaje, amo — Inuyasha carraspeó su garganta y volvió en su faceta de _"Inuyasha del trabajo"_ sabía que Sesshōmaru aborrecía cuando se portaba así, pero no quería que los descubrieran… aun así, cambió de opinión al recordar las fechas — S-Sesshōmaru, ¿podré tenerte una última v-vez? — tartamudeo. Odiaba cuando intentaba comportarse como lo que era; un sirviente… pero, siempre cambiaba a último momento. Él no lo sabía, pero a Sesshōmaru le encantaba eso.

— ¿Tenerme? — El mayor levantó el ceño — ¿T-tenerme una última vez? — indagó burlón. Inuyasha lo supo y arrugó sus labios en una mueca — ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? — Se levantó de su silla y rodeó al chico con sus brazos desde la cintura pegándole a él — Que yo sepa, siempre seré tuyo y de nadie más…

— Pero, pero, pero — el chico bajó su mirada y beso el pecho por encima de la ropa, justo en donde queda su corazón — su prometida… a-amo.

— No te atrevas a llamarme así cuando estamos solos — ordenó, asustando a Inuyasha — sé que eres terco, pero ya, ya es el colmo — agarró al chico de las mejillas y sonrío — te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, mi amado tontito ¿Por qué lo sigues dudando? — beso sus labios castamente, sin dar oportunidad de profundizarlo al separarse de los deliciosos labios de su mayordomo — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿Podrías dejar de ser terco?

— No lo sé, como dice usted — Sesshōmaru iba a replicar ante el modo en que le habló su amante, pero se contradijo al ver que Inuyasha le guiñaba un ojo — soy terco, pero los tercos nacen por naturaleza ¿no? — Enroscó sus manos en el cuello de Sesshōmaru y besó su mejilla — al igual que eres un obstinado y los obstinados son mimados y caprichosos… pero demasiado hermosos a mi opinión.

— ¡Oye! — Reclama Sesshōmaru — pensándolo mejor, es cierto, los tercos son tercos por naturaleza, pero guapos por instinto — Inuyasha se sonroja al entender la indirecta — eres un B-A-K-A — Inuyasha le mira sin entender.— B; un bomboncito de cuerpo completo — sus manos bajan por la espalda del menor hasta toparse con el trasero del mayordomo y hace un agarre en él, sacando un gemido del chico — A; de "adorable"— besa sus labios, cuando siente que Inuyasha abre los suyos, atrapa su lengua contra sus dientes sin lastimarle y por dentro, acaricia con su lengua la de Inuyasha — No quiero seguir diciendo — acepta Sesshōmaru con la respiración agitada.

— Por favor — Ruega Inuyasha "si esas dos cosas que me hizo con las primeras letras me avergüenzan… no quiero saber el significado de las demás" — no sigas, no quiero saber el significado de "K" y "A" — Sesshōmaru sonríe complacido.

— Como tu ordenes, amo de mi corazón — abrazó a Inuyasha y beso su oído — te amo, ¿tienes que seguir trabajando?

— No, solo obedezco sus órdenes, mi señor — después de un suspiro, se separa y mira fijamente a su… amo — lo que usted quiera que haga, intentaré hacer lo mejor posible. Por órdenes de usted, no puedo recibir órdenes de nadie más. Ni siquiera de su prometida — Inuyasha se mordió el interior de una de sus mejillas al decir eso. Sesshōmaru lo notó, siempre que su novio hacia eso; un tipo de hundimiento se hacía en sus ellas, ese gesto siempre le causaba gracia.

— ¡Vaya! — Bufó — a pesar de ser un adolescente hermoso, eres un baboso por terco — se cruzó de brazos y arrugó sus labios, para transformar esa mueca en una sonrisa al sentir un beso en su mejilla — pero, eres único y especial.

— Gracias, amo ¿no necesita algo más? — Preguntó en su postura, colocando sus brazos rectos al frente de su cuerpo — ¿algo más en el que le pueda ayudar? O ¿traer?

— Solo necesito algo — poso su dedo corazón en su barbilla, tamborileándolo en el lugar — necesito a… un lindo chico de cabellos plata en mi cama esta noche — Inuyasha se mordió los labios al entender la indirecta.

— ¿Algún peli plata en especial? Amo.

— Mmh… creo que sí — ladea su cabeza — no, no sé.

— ¿Características con las que puedo contar para poder traerle? — pregunta juguetón. Mientras espera su respuesta mira la ventana que queda un poco lejos de donde se encontraban, "de noche… es de noche y tiene todo calculado, como siempre" — no puedo traerle a alguien así no más, amo. Puede que me equivoque y con eso no me quiero "arriesgar"

— Bueno, veamos — posó un dedo en sus labios y fingió meditar — es de una estatura promedio… bueno… ni tanto — "¡¿Me ha dicho enano?! — Hermosos ojos ámbar — Inuyasha rodó los ojos "vanidoso… tú también lo tienes así" — ¿sabes? Tiene tantas cualidades que; no podría decir bien… pero, podría decir que es amargado, bipolar, obstinado, necio — paró de decir al ver que Inuyasha entrecerraba los ojos — aun así, es hermoso y la persona a la que más amo.

— ¿Sesshōmaru? — Suspiró Inuyasha apenado — creo… creo saber quién es, amo — pasó saliva y dio un beso a su amado en los labios — ¿yo? — Su novio asiente con una sonrisa socarrona — Pero, ¿enserio crees que soy enano? — Preguntó divertido — no será que ¿eres muy alto? Recuerda, tenemos que pararnos de puntillas para besarte hasta la mejilla — Sesshōmaru enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Tenemos?— Le agarró de la cintura, pegándola a la suya —de nuevo— y beso los labios de Inuyasha castamente— Tú y ¿Quién más me besa? Estos labios son solo tuyos y de nadie más, Inuyasha. Cuando te dí nuestro primer beso, mis labios eran vírgenes todavía, no creas que te haya sido infiel con alguien más. Incluso…

— Y ¿Kikyō? — Evadiendo la información, aunque por dentro gritaba de felicidad al saber que "sus" primeros besos fueron con el otro — ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿No te besa en la mejilla? Que yo recuerde nunca mencioné — lame sus labios y se acerca al a oreja del mayor para morderle el lóbulo y decirle en un susurro provocativo — tus labios rojos y deliciosos. Labios que sirven no solo para hablar, ni besar — alejándose.

— A ¿No?

Inuyasha niega con una sonrisa ante la pregunta de su "señor" y ladea su cabeza sin perder el contacto visual.

— No — responde sonriente y suspira — como no quiero que sospechen, mejor me voy —. Da una reverencia y hace un ademán de irse, dándose la media vuelta. Siendo detenido en el momento en el que da el primer paso —. Amo Sesshōmaru, suélteme, por favor. No quiero que Hikaru sama o alguien más nos encuentre juntos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de lo nuestro? — Inuyasha baja su mirada y niega despacio — ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres que nos vean juntos? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Reputación — le dijo Inuyasha separándose al fin — su reputación… no es pena, ni vergüenza, no es orgullo, no es miedo, no es asco o algo parecido… es por su reputación, ¿Qué dirían si nos vieran así? — de un movimiento rápido, Sesshōmaru termina sentado en el sillón, con Inuyasha abierto de piernas lado a lado de las suyas, su rostro pegado al suyo, las manos recorriendo su cuerpo, desabotonándole la camisa y su trasero justo en su entrepierna — así mismo aquí o en algún otro lugar. Muchos no lo aceptarían, Sessh… pero lo que más me inquieta es que me separen de ti, por eso, por eso, no me quiero arriesgar, prefiero vivir en el secreto y oscuridad que mostrarme a la luz y quemarme.

— Yo…

— Entiéndelo — rogó Inuyasha, besando a Sesshōmaru en los labios — yo daría todo de mí solo para estar contigo.

— Inuyasha yo…

— ¡Taishö sama! Debo informarle que — Inuyasha dio un fuerte respingo al oír una voz fuera de la biblioteca. Se levantó rápidamente y arregló sus ropas. Olvidando las de su amo, este solo sonrió y lo hizo él mismo — Hikaru sama quiere…

— ¡Déjame pasar, bastardo! — exclamó la chica. Los peli plata enarcaron el ceño al oír fuertes pisadas y al parecer algo rompiéndose, seguido de algunos rechinidos de al parecer, unos altos tacones. Inuyasha giró lentamente su vista a Sesshōmaru y evitó una risita, tapando sus labios con su mano izquierda.

— Ni se te ocurra burlarte — susurró Sesshōmaru — te meterás en problemas si te oye.

— ¡Tsk! — chistó Inuyasha y suspiró. Entre miró a Sesshōmaru y se ruborizó al ver que este miraba su trasero — ¿entretenido con la vista? Mi señor — preguntó entre una pequeña sonrisa, meneándolo, los ojos de Sesshōmaru brillaron y eso le llenaron de orgullo al chico — ¿no quiere hacerlo? Toque, sé que quiere ¿no?

— No — mintió el mayor — pero, creo que…

— ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! — la chica entró dando zancadas al lugar. Al llegar a la par de Inuyasha se detuvo y, fingiendo no haberle visto; estiró sus brazos y " _sin querer"_ le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Inuyasha.

— ¡Gha! — gimió el chico, retrocediendo unos pasos. Llevó una de sus manos a su nariz y divisó, dándose cuenta de que, Kikyō se lo había rompido, en sus dedos quedaron varios rastros de sangre y eso le asustó y sorprendió un poco. Sesshōmaru se molestó. Lo que acababa de hacer, era la gota que derramó el vaso, ya no le soportaba, ya buscaría la forma de no casarse con ella… y al parecer ya sabía cómo hacerlo — lo lamento. Con su permiso — Inuyasha hizo una reverencia. Salió de la biblioteca y con un pañuelo que andaba a mano; se limpió un poco de la sangre.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué te paso?

— No es nada, Kagome san. Hikaru sama me ha dado un **"K.O"**

— Ah, debía de suponerlo — Kagome negó con la cabeza y agarró al chico de las manos para verle bien la nariz — ¡ven! Vamos para curarte.

— Hai, arigatou.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó evidentemente molesto Sesshōmaru a Kikyō, quitándole la sonrisa burlona que tenía en sus labios — eso no es de damas — quiso decir otra cosa, pero _eso_ lo dejaría para el tan esperado día — no fue cortes haberle golpeado. Y no me mientas — ordenó frío, ya preparado por si la chica se negaba — te conozco muy bien Kikyō, eso lo hiciste apropósito. No estuvo bien y lo sabes. Te estás pasando con mi mayordomo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene? — la chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —. Es solo un sirviente más en esta mansión ¿Por qué te importa tanto? No importa lo que le pase a él…

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia — Sesshōmaru se levantó de su asiento y cogió una taza de pastel que estaba en el carrito antes traído por su pareja _secreta._ No le importaba si estaba frio, por como venía en su _presentación,_ sabía perfectamente que fue preparado especialmente por Inuyasha. Probó un bocado y cerró sus ojos gimiendo gustoso — delicioso.

— Ah… Sesshōmaru — suspiró la chica. Sesshōmaru le miró con el ceño levantado y siguió comiendo — ¿ya escogiste tu traje para nuestra boda? ¡Porque yo sí! Vieras que hermoso... Bueno… lo verás en la ceremonia — de tan solo oír pocas palabras para el día que él aborrecía; le quitó el apetito y se mostró cuando dejaba su plato en el carrito; casi tirándolo.

Agarró la pequeña campana que estaba a su lado y la hizo sonar desinteresadamente. Kikyō volvió a sentirse ofendida, Sesshōmaru le seguía ignorando. El sonido del cerrojo de la puerta le hizo voltear su vista. Sonrió al ver a Inuyasha agarrándose un poco la nariz.

— ¿Ha llamado usted? Taishö sama — Inuyasha se mostraba frio e incluso ignoro a Kikyō, cuando siempre le volteaba a ver con cierto temor — lamento lo que ha pasado hacía poco.

— No importa. La culpa fue de ella, no tuya — Sesshōmaru señalo con su mirada a Kikyō con el ceño todavía fruncido — ¿Cómo va tu nariz?

— Mh… no ha pasado nada, solo un pequeño desangre que Higurashi san me ha ayudado a curar, amo…

— Bien… Ah… puedes llevarte el carrito — Sesshōmaru se acercó a Inuyasha y susurró en su oído — puedes irte preparando, amor. Ve a mi habitación, báñate y espérame en mi cama ¿sí? — Inuyasha se ruborizó ante la insinuación, pero no le quedó más remedio que asentir nervioso e irse y cumplir los mandatos de su amo — y tú, Kikyō. Puedes irte a tu habitación — "que por suerte queda alejada de la mía" —, me encuentro cansado y si quieres, mañana podemos hablar… cuando yo despierte y me encuentre listo. No sea que vayas a despertarme a las cinco de la mañana — Kikyō hizo amago de hacer una pataleta y refunfuñando, se fue del lugar. Sesshōmaru suspiró y se preparó para irse a su habitación con Inuyasha, el chico le había mejorado la vida desde que entró a la suya.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el 1/3 capítulos que lleva esta historia.**


	2. Dear

_**Aconsejo leer lentamente, despacio este capítulo para que tenga coherencia.**_

 _ **—**_ _ **2 Capítulo: Dear —.**_

Se encontraba nervioso, pero feliz. No podía creer o pensar en lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en el momento en que Sesshōmaru entrara a esa habitación. Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo en la mullida y suave cama de su amante.

Sus piernas se movían inquietas. Movió su mano, alargándola hasta tocar el principio de su pijama y deslizarla más debajo de su pierna—hacia arriba al tener su rodilla doblada y su pierna extendida—, debido a la vergüenza de ver lo poco pálidas que se encontraban.

Su pijama, que contrastaba en un pequeño short rojo, llegándole a la mitad de su muslo, le inquietaba un poco y es que; le resultaba muy provocador y más por el color, además de lo corto que era la vestimenta.

Su camisa le molestaba en cierto modo, era de tiras y un poco delgada por lo cual, sin quererlo, sus pezones se notaban, al igual que sus abdominales que estaban levemente marcados. A veces, al usar la ropa, se imaginaba los dedos de Sesshōmaru firmes en su cadera, bajando lentamente su pijama, mientras lamía sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos.

— Ah, n-no pienses en e-eso, Inuyasha — se regañaba internamente — llevamos tiempo saliendo, nunca ha sido brusco conmigo — cerró sus ojos, recordando su pasado. Lo odiaba, odiaba esa época de su vida donde fue un esclavo, esclavo al que varias veces violaron. Al principio, cuando Sesshōmaru le recogió, le daba vergüenza mostrarse ante él, incluso, cuando le dio su primer beso, le dio vergüenza, esos hombres nunca le habían besado, no como lo hacía su "amo". Muchas veces se sintió asqueado hacia sí mismo, hasta que, se aceptó y decidió olvidar, algo que le fue imposible, muchos de sus sueños le recuerdan esos "sucesos" — Es dulce y no me mira como si fuera un juguete sexual. Lo que agradezco en cierta forma, me da miedo… tengo miedo, a pesar de haberlo hecho muchas veces, tengo miedo — volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Al tener sus dos manos en su pecho, pudo sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón — miedo.

— ¿De qué? Inuyasha — Inuyasha dio un respingo, moviéndose en la cama bruscamente y volteo su mirada, sin percatarse de que el short se le había subido hasta casi dejar ver uno de sus glúteos.

— Y-Yo… de nada, se… perdón… es que… digo… es la costumbre… quiero decir ¡Oh, Dios! — Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, maldiciéndose el haber tartamudeado como loco.

— ¿Decirme señor? — respondió ante los cortes que apenas entendió. Sesshōmaru enarcó una ceja, Inuyasha seguía poniéndose nervioso cuando entraba a su habitación. Y si apenas lo hacía, aun cuando él le había dicho que podía entrar cuando gustara, aun estando dormido.

— ¿Hm? — Sesshōmaru miró a Inuyasha —que estaba boca abajo— y bajó sus ojos por su espalda hasta llagar al trasero o lo poco que se podía ver debajo de ese pijama que él mismo le había comprado y ordenado usar cada que dormía con él, mordiéndose los labios, se imaginó arrancándole esa prenda con los dientes. Ese movimiento no pasó desapercibido por el chico, quien dio un respingo.

Inuyasha suspiró y se sentó, pero se volvió a acostar al ver que su novio se acostaba a su lado. Giró su cabeza y con una de sus manos, agarró la de Sesshōmaru y acercó sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Su cuerpo dio un sobresaltó al sentir como Sesshōmaru agarró s u mano libre, y la llevaba a su dura polla por entre su ropa. Acto que hizo estremecer a ambos al sentir el contacto del otro.

El beso se profundizó. Al igual que la caricia por sobre la prenda encima de la entrepierna del mayor por parte de Inuyasha. Sesshōmaru se estremecía y entre el beso daba suspiros y gemidos roncos, que ponían feliz al chico. Sesshōmaru se colocó sobre su novio sin llegar a aplastarle y seguir besándole.

Aprovechando que Inuyasha se dejaba hacer _—o al menos eso daba a creer—,_ soltó la mano de Inuyasha y le incitó a hacerlo por él mismo. Inuyasha asintió y bajó su cremallera, metiendo su mano hasta tocar un poco más a fondo esa dura y caliente carne que empezaba a mojar su ropa interior. Sesshōmaru respingó sorprendido y se separó de Inuyasha.

— Oh — suspiraron ambos —. Lo haces jodidamente bien, Inuyasha… N-No pares… Ah…

— Tócame — pidió el chico, volviendo a atrapar los labios de Sesshōmaru. Abrió sus labios invitando a la lengua de Sesshōmaru a jugar contra la suya y mezclar ambas salivas — Mhhhh — sintió cosquilleos en su vientre cuando la mano de su pareja se posó en su cadera, haciéndole pegar su cintura contra la de él—Sesshōmaru la bajó—. Un poco incómodo con su mano que quedó atrapada, Inuyasha la sacó y desabotonó el pantalón para acceso más a fondo — Ah… cuidado con… ah… las marcas… mhhh — advirtió.

— Tranquilo que este cuello es solo mío ¿no? — Inuyasha asintió un tanto nervioso — y nadie más lo ve… solo tú cuando te ves en el espejo.

— Sí, todo tuyo… mi cuerpo y mi corazón por igual, Sesshōmaru — Inuyasha ladeo su cuello. Dándole más espacio a Sesshōmaru para besar y dejar sus _marcas_ — ¡Gah!

— Dime, Inuyasha — Sesshōmaru se incorporó. Su mano dio una suave y sutil caricia en la mejilla del chico. Inuyasha le miró confuso, hasta que el mayor tocó levemente su nariz. Por inercia cerró los ojos — ¿Te rompieron la nariz?

— Un poco — Inuyasha se sentó. Sus pechos y sus abdómenes se pegaron, a través de ellos podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones. El menor pasó sus brazos por entre el cuello de Sesshōmaru para no caer hacia atrás y quedar tumbado en la cama, de nuevo — pero no le des importancia… bésame — volvió a unir sus labios sin dejar que Sesshōmaru volviera a hablar. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron al igual que sus corazones, sus lenguas se mezclaron al enredarse y al parecer bailar entre sí. Se sentían presionados, entre ese compromiso, —por lo menos Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru no—.

— Besas bien, has aprendido. Ya no muerdes, porque eso hiciste la primera vez que te besé ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¡Me besaste a la fuerza! — Se quejó Inuyasha — Era un niño de doce años, nunca había besado y me habías asustado. Pero, por tu culpa no pude dormir… mis labios hormigueaban y al ser "muy" pequeño, no sabía la razón, se sentía raro y hasta tomé agua para quitarme esa sensación que no era desagradable, pero era rara, y no funcionó — Sesshōmaru se echó a reír y se sentó en la cama, quitándose de encima del chico — ¡No le cacho la gracia! — gritó incorporándose, por completo. El menor abrazó a Sesshōmaru por el cuello, podía sentir los temblores en el cuerpo del otro a causa de las risas, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro por unos momentos.

Le soltó y le empujó hacia atrás. Pero, ni aun así, Sesshōmaru dejó de reírse. Negó suavemente con la cabeza… a veces ni siquiera podía entender a su pareja, pero esa era una de las cosas que gustaba Inuyasha de él.

 _ **Su misterio.**_

Se acuclilló. Sesshōmaru no le miró, todavía seguía riendo, sin tomar atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El chico mordió sus labios y se sentó en el abdomen del mayor. Al cabo de unos momentos, Sesshōmaru ya no reía, solo sonreía y su respiración era agitada. Miró a Inuyasha y suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza para volverla a levantar levemente, solo para ver las acciones de su amado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Cachorrito.

— A este cachorro no le han dado de comer — le dijo Inuyasha insinuante. Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo. Frotó su trasero por entre su fina pijama y el pantalón algo grueso de Sesshōmaru. Puso dos de sus dedos en el pecho de su pareja simulando pies, subió uno, luego el otro y así llegó hasta el botón de la camisa del mayor pero sin dejar de frotarse contra la erección de su pareja — quiere comida, y tiene demasiada hambre. Su dueño es muy desconsiderado ¿no crees?

— Ese cachorro debería de estar castigado.

— ¿Por qué? — Inuyasha detuvo sus movimientos al ser sujetado de las caderas, impidiéndole moverse, colocó las suyas encima de estas e intentó quitarlas en vano — mi amor, déjame. Por favor, suéltame.

— No, cachorrito.

— Me la debes, me han rompido la nariz. Salió mucha.

— Dijiste que no había pasado a mayores — se quejó Sesshōmaru a Inuyasha.

— No quería que te preocuparas de mí en frente de la que se cagó.

— ¿De la que se cagó? — preguntó Sesshōmaru con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Olvídalo, déjalo así. No es de importancia saber, Sessh chan.

— Aun no entiendo, pero… si tú lo dices, entonces lo olvido — Inuyasha rodó los ojos, suspirando. — ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? — Se sonrojó al notar que de entre ese fino pantalón de su pijama rojo; se notaba una erección —rematando, no tenía ropa interior—.

— Este… yo…

— ¡Mh! — Inuyasha intentó agarrarse de los hombros de Sesshōmaru al sentir que su cuerpo caía hacia atrás, un poco asustado y su corazón se aceleró — Inuyasha.

— Por favor, no se… no te cases, mi amor.

— Yo…

— Y si lo hace ¿podré seguir a su lado?

— Tutéame — gruñó el mayor — por favor — jadeante, besó a Inuyasha, pero este apartó sus labios segundos después — ¿Inuyasha?

— No quiero — sollozó — no quiero que esta sea nuestra última vez. No quiero sentir o pensar que esta es la última vez que te besaré o que te sentiré. Sesshōmaru, te amo y me duele pensar que estarás con alguien más. No me quiero separar de ti, duele, dolerá y siempre lo hará.

— Inu…

— Házmelo, por favor, Sessh. Házmelo, quiero sentirte.

— Inu, no quiero lastimarte.

— Me lástima más el que te vayas a casar con ella. Me lástimas, demasiado ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? — Preguntó con voz quebrada — ¿Por qué? Desde pequeños sabias que te habían comprometido, mi amor ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me enamoraste? ¿Por qué me besaste? — Negó con su cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas — ¿Por qué me enamoré de alguien que me corresponde pero no puede estar conmigo?

— ¿Tan malo es?

— ¿El qué?

— El amarme, Inuyasha…

— No lo sé — admitió, derrotado — por favor, si esta será mi última noche contigo, házmelo — juntó sus labios y los movió. Dolía, el pensar que ya no estará más con él, dolía — te amo, te amo Sessh chan — dijo en un suspiro, volviendo a unir sus labios. Agarró a Sesshōmaru de la camisa que todavía tenía puesta —aunque medio desabotonada— y lo jaló hacia él.

— Te amo — respondió Sesshōmaru, correspondiendo — no te alejarás de mí, nunca. Me perteneces tal como te pertenezco a ti. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. No lo niegues, aunque este con alguien más, te pertenezco. Tienes la llave a mi corazón y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí — volvió a unir sus labios. Intentando poder tocar más a Inuyasha con su cuerpo — quítame, ayúdame a quitarme la ropa — susurró contra sus labios.

— Sí, — respondió. Sus lenguas jugueteaban juntas, algo posesivas. No dejaban de tocarse y las respiraciones no les faltaban, llevaban años besándose de esa manera, lo cual, pudieron acostumbrarse a pasar así por varios momentos. Inuyasha terminó de desabotonar la camisa, recorrió con sus manos el pecho, el abdomen y subió a los pezones de su pareja — levanta… mhhh… las manos… mhhh — Sesshōmaru gruñó. Incorporándose, se terminó de quitar la camisa y sonrío. El menor bajó su vista al pantalón y lamio sus labios — no puedo esperar — murmuró, tocando con una de sus manos, la erección que tenía su novio.

— Mhh, claro — con ayuda de Inuyasha, quitó sus pantalones. Volvió a posicionarse sobre Inuyasha para volver a besarle y susurrarle al oído — te amo.

— Yo también, mhhhh — sus labios no podían estar un momento sin despegarse, necesitaban estar juntas. Estaban desesperados por sentirse el uno al otro— con mhhh toda mi alma mhhh… Sesshōmaru, al diablo el dolor. Métemela ya.

— Pero…

— Hazlo. Por favor, me duele más que no seamos uno. Quiero sentirte hasta el fondo de mi ser. Sentir como me amas y yo me entrego a ti… con todo mi amor. Disfrutemos esta noche. Un "regalo" — Sesshōmaru entendió y enarcó el ceño, "¿Regalo de boda?"

— Olvida eso, por un momento, olvida. Solo somos tú y yo — Sesshōmaru agarró su rostro y le beso castamente. Junto sus frentes y miró a Inuyasha a los ojos — no hay nadie más, solo tú y yo, te amo y tú me amas — Inuyasha asintió — no te preocupes. Inu chan, mi amado novio.

— ¿Eh? Mhhhh — es la primera vez que Sesshōmaru decía eso, él lo decía pero Sesshōmaru no, solo asentía, pero nunca decía la palabra. El beso que el mayor le dio, le tomó por sorpresa y si apenas pudo corresponderlo — Sessh…

— Disfruta ¿sí?

— Muy bien — respondió, algo inseguro.

— Entonces… ¿quieres sin preparar?

— Sí, quiero el plato fuerte primero, amo — respondió Inuyasha juguetón. Sesshōmaru se posicionó, metió el glande de su pene primero, lentamente. Al ver a Inuyasha cerrar los ojos, arquear su espalda y ronronear, sonrió y metió su virilidad de una estocada — Ahhhh — si apenas y se escuchó el gemido que salió de sus labios — muévete, no esperes.

Un _tanto inseguro_ , Sesshōmaru obedeció.

— ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible? — Se preguntó Sesshōmaru, sacando lentamente su miembro y ver como desaparecía ante ese agujero de carne caliente que le ponía loco, al meterlo — ¡Ahhhh! Sigues igual de estrecho que antes, ¡Ahhh! — por respuesta, Inuyasha a como pudo, se contrajo, apretándole más. Sesshōmaru respingo y le miró con una sonrisa — ¡Ahhh! Llevamos tiempo haciendo el amor y ¡Ahhhhh! sigues demasiado apretado, mhhhhhh…

— No sudes ¡Uh! y no grites ¡Ahhhh!

— Y tú, si puedes gritar — dijo burlón — Mhhhh… delicioso.

— Grueso y grande — ronroneó Inuyasha, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Demasiado?

— No — Inuyasha llevó un brazo encima de su cabeza y cerró su palma. Respiraba entrecortado. Sesshōmaru conocía bien su cuerpo, sabía en donde dar para hacerle ver estrellas — ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhh! Placentero, rico, delicioso ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Sigue! ¡Motto! ¡Motto! ¡Ahhhh!

— ¡Ahhh! — Sesshōmaru se inclinó para besarle, sus cabellos cayeron como cortina entre sus rostros, que fueron retirados con delicadeza del de Inuyasha — te mhhh amo.

Inuyasha volvió a gemir, cuando Sesshōmaru se apartó de sus labios. Cerrando sus ojos, disfrutó el placer que su amante le daba. Las penetraciones eran placenteras. Conociéndole, Inuyasha sabía que no daría mucho tiempo para que diera con su punto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentirlo y gimió más alto.

Podía oír como la cama rechinaba un poco debido a su momento. La mano que estaba por encima de su cabeza, se cerró inconscientemente, apretujando las sábanas fuertemente. Miró hacia abajo, donde podía ver su miembro ser apretujado por sus abdómenes, no sentía la necesidad de auto complacerse, esa fricción le era suficiente, sumándole lo caliente que se encontraba su cuerpo, no sentía la necesidad de masturbarse.

— N-No puedo ¡Ahhhh! ¡Sessh! ¡Ahhhh! — su cuerpo sudaba, su piel estaba aperlada. Se incorporó con los codos, y apoyando su peso en uno solo, agarró el hombro de Sesshōmaru fuertemente — ¡Nahhhh! ¡Nahhahhhh! ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Ahhhh! — no podría aguantar mucho más. Ese sonido que hacían sus cuerpos cada que Sesshōmaru entraba en él, el golpeteo contra su trasero y sus testículos, lo excitaba, lo ponían a mil, quería más — onegai ¡Ahhhhhhh!

— J-Juntos, mi amor ¡Aghhhhhh! — se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron entre gemidos. Inuyasha le besó los labios y ahogó un gemido cuando se vino entre sus vientres. Sesshōmaru tardó un poco más, hasta que se corrió dentro de su cuerpo.

— Sabes que a mí no — calló sin terminar su oración y se retractó — no importa. Eso fue, demasiado…

— Hermoso y delicioso — Inuyasha asintió. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sesshōmaru, obligándole a acostarse encima de su cuerpo sin separarse.

— ¿Listo para otra?

— ¿Tienes energías?, cachorrito — Inuyasha asintió.

— Quiero más, dame más, gocemos más, disfrutemos, tú lo dijiste ¿no?

Sesshōmaru ronroneó en respuesta. Volvió a incorporarse, saliendo de Inuyasha. Sus ojos brillaron al mirar como su novio temblaba al sentir que su semilla salía de su cuerpo. Inuyasha abrió sus piernas, dejando su rosada entrada expuesta —algo dilatada—.

Sesshōmaru se inclinó hacia él. Besó sus labios una vez más. Bajó a su cuello donde mordió y chupó a su gusto. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, apoyó parte de su abdomen en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, y sus dedos aprisionaron los pezones del chico.

— ¡Uh! ¡N-Nahhh!

Hizo un chupete. Pero sus labios siguieron bajando. Bajaron por su clavícula donde Inuyasha suspiró al sentir su aliento, sus labios y su lengua. Un último beso y siguió su recorrido, llegando a los pezones con sus labios, los chupó y mordió —se le daba bien, todo el tiempo lo hace, pensaba Inuyasha— hasta cambiarlos de su color marrón habitual a uno rojizo.

— Duele — se quejó el chico. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Sesshōmaru, subiendo y bajando sintiendo su dureza. Sesshōmaru mordía un poco brusco, las chupadas que hacía en sus pezones le hacían sentir que en algún momento saldría sangre — Sessh chan…

— Lo siento — dijo entre risitas. Besó dulcemente los pezones y siguió hacia abajo con esas pequeñas y tiernas caricias en el abdomen, sintiendo como subía y bajaba debido a la irregular respiración que tenía el menor. Simuló embestidas con su lengua en el ombligo de Inuyasha por unos momentos — eres delicioso — siguió bajando hasta que su rostro se topó con la erección del menor.

— No digas, no digas cosas vergonzosas, por favor ¡Kya! — exclamó el chico. Esa calidez que aprisionaba su sexo era placentera y deliciosa. Un poco húmeda pero era cálida. Las manos de Sesshōmaru se posaron un poco más debajo de su miembro, acariciando su entrada y metiendo el dedo — ¡Ahhhhh! — Subió su cadera, embistiendo la boca del mayor y gimió de nuevo.

— Coff, coff, espera, coff, coff, Inu —dijo Sesshōmaru, sacándose el pene de Inuyasha de la boca. Esa embestida le llegó hasta la campanilla de la garganta — coff tenemos todo el tiempo, amor, coff.

— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo — se lamentó apenado.

— No, coff, importa — esperando que Inuyasha no lo volviese a hacer, Sesshōmaru volvió a meterse el sexo de Inuyasha a la boca, pero por precaución, colocó sus manos en la cadera del chico para que este no se moviera.

— ¡Naahhh! ¡Sessh! ¡Ahhhh!

— Cuidado con que te oigan los demás, podemos estar en mi habitación pero tu voz no cambia mucho cuando gimes, sabrán que eres tú.

— N-No, lo siento, n-no puedo evitarlo — jadeante cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Sesshōmaru siguió con su labor, Inuyasha mordía uno de sus puños, acallando esos sonidos que por más que quería dejar salir, no podía.

Sentía los espasmos al querer venirse, no tenía por qué avisar, sabía que a Sesshōmaru le encantaba que se corriera en su boca, total, a los dos no les molestaba. Aun así, no podía más, no aguantaría. Esa boca succionando su miembro, esa lengua cálida y húmeda rodeándole su pene, ese largo dedo acariciando su entrada, raspando un poco pero sin llegar a lastimarle por dentro, lo enloquecía.

A decir verdad, s i lo pensaba mejor; todo lo que hacía Sesshōmaru a su persona; lo enloquecía.

Sus manos se posaron en las costillas de Sesshōmaru —y, casi ni las sentía—, las subió y las volvió a bajar en una suave caricia. Miró a su pareja, algo difícil por las lágrimas de placer, y sonrió. Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta y volvió a verle, sin despegar sus labios de su pene.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y besó su glande. Inuyasha respingó. El contacto visual no se rompió. El mayor rodeó la extensión con una mano, y se metió el glande, su lengua lo probó, lamiendo, cerró sus ojos sintiendo un poco el sabor salado, gracias al líquido pre seminal.

— ¡Nahhh! — gimió Inuyasha. Sintió como esa mano empezaba a moverse, mientras Sesshōmaru seguía entretenido con la punta de su miembro. Lentamente, con cariño y amor — ¡N-No! ¡Gahhhhh! ¡Yo…!

— Hazlo — esa voz. Gruesa, grave, imponente, cerró sus ojos y con las últimas caricias se vino en la mano de su pareja — delicioso.

— De-Deja de decir e-eso.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó divertido. Empezó a lamerse los dedos, simulando que lo hacía con Inuyasha. Inuyasha pasó saliva y ronroneo.

— Es vergonzoso.

— Ajá ¿Listo?

— Para ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Oh, Devils!

— Devilish — murmuró Sesshōmaru ante el grito del menor. Movió su cadera hacia adelante. Y suspiró sintiendo como esa estrechez le aprisionaba de nuevo, no se cansaría.

Agarrando fuerzas de donde pudo, Inuyasha se sentó. Pasó saliva y empujó a Sesshōmaru hacia atrás, quedando este acostado, los dos gimieron por el movimiento algo brusco para sus gustos. Se sentó encima de su entrepierna, tomándose un momento para respirar, Inuyasha sonrió mirando a Sesshōmaru.

— Nunca puedo respirar cuando estoy contigo — dijo Inuyasha jadeante. Sesshōmaru sonrió, sus manos recorrieron el abdomen de Inuyasha, sus dedos se movieron acariciando por donde iban, hasta atrapar los dos pezones del chico. Inuyasha respingó — me has asustado — aceptó, al ver de nuevo el ceño fruncido de su pareja.

— ¿Por qué? — rió el mayor. Empezó a jalar esos botoncitos que tanto amaba probar y tocar — No he hecho nada malo.

— Solo… disfrutas — suspiró Inuyasha en respuesta. Acomodó mejor sus piernas, tomando impulso; levantó la cadera y volvió a bajarla, su entrada se contrajo pero no importó. Repitió el movimiento, ambos gimieron. Sus manos las colocó en el pecho de Sesshōmaru para poder tener un soporte. Sus caderas se movieron más rápido, más contacto, más placer — ¡Naahhh! ¡Sí! ¡Aghhhhhh!

— ¡Ahhh! Inuyasha ¡Uh!

El sonido que hacían sus caderas al chocar cuando bajaba por esa extensión, retumbaban en sus oídos y en la habitación. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio. Las sábanas las hizo un puño y las colocó detrás de su cabeza. Cuando Inuyasha colocó sus manos en sus caderas, sonrió. Hundió un poco sus dedos en ese lugar y ayudó al chico a moverse.

— ¡Nahhahhhh! ¡Aghhhhhh! ¡Sessh! — Los músculos de sus piernas se habían entumecido y resentido, dolían un poco — ¡Kya! ¡Ahhhhaah! ¡Naahhhh!

 _ **Lo ignoró.**_

Solo se limitó a disfrutar.

Se agachó hasta tocar los labios de Sesshōmaru con los suyos y los movió, incitando al mayor a abrirlos. Su lengua fue bien recibida por otra que ansiaba tocarse, acariciarse cual enredadera. Sus movimientos cesaron por un momento.

Sesshōmaru levantó su cadera, embistiéndole. Inuyasha gimió y río un poco, recordando que él había hecho lo mismo —de otra manera—.

Los músculos de su miembro se tensaron.

"Demasiado placer para aguantar" — pensaron ambos.

Se separó, volviendo a tomar aire. Sus manos se cruzaron con las de Sesshōmaru y entrelazó sus dedos. Su cabello le picaba el rostro cuando le tocaba cada que cabalgaba.

— ¡Nahhhahhhh! ¡Kyah! ¡Sessh…! ¡Sesshōmaru! — gimió el chico. Curvó su espalda y miró el techo. Mordió sus labios y soltó sus manos.

Disfrutaron la noche. Diferentes posiciones, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, como cada vez que lo hacían. Disfrutaron su orgasmo, sonrieron y abrazándose el uno al otro… se durmieron.

 **Creo que este ha sido el Lemon más largo que he escrito. Quería seguirlo pero… creo que ya es mucho.**

2/3 **capítulos. Espero os guste y si sí, dejadme rw... ok, no.**


	3. Happiness of Love

**¡Yey! ultimo cap...**

 _ **—**_ _ **Capítulo 3:**_ _ **Happiness**_ _ **of Love.**_

Estaba despierto desde hace más de una hora, acostado al lado de su amante acariciándole el cuerpo, pero sin las intenciones de despertarlo. Miró el cuerpo que se encontraba tendido a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Acarició su rostro con cariño, sintió esa suave piel y sonrío con un poco de amargura.

¿Por qué habían hecho ese compromiso?

Acaso ¿no pensaban en su propia felicidad?

Odiaba el tener que ser infeliz por culpa de esa boda. No podía negarlo, quería casarse, pero no con esa arpía niña rica neurótica de hormonas egoístas. El tan solo pensar en tener un bebé con ella le daban nauseas.

— No puedo hacerlo — murmuró para sí. Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Inuyasha y se fue a bañar — no quiero casarme, no la amo — cerró sus ojos, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo de espalda a la pared de la regadera. Suspirando — me duele la cabeza ¡Kuso! — no podía pensar claramente en lo que iba a hacer. Por un lado, quería enorgullecer a su padre, siempre intentó enorgullecerlo, seguir sus pasos, no quería decepcionarlo. Pero por el otro, estaba Inuyasha, la persona que le ha hecho feliz la vida desde que apareció en ella.

Su baño tardó más de lo normal, mientras pensaba. Cerró el grifo, y agarró su toalla. Mientras se secaba el cabello, no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha.

¿A quién quería más? ¿A quién quería lastimar? ¿A su padre? O a ¿Inuyasha? A ¿Kikyō?

Si escogía a su padre —lo que él quería que fuera—, sería infeliz, todo el tiempo estaría recordando a su amado y sería más infeliz de lo que ya era —por decir—. Y si estaba con Inuyasha, su padre de seguro y… mejor ni lo pensaba, pero si era mejor el pensar lo feliz que sería.

— Lo amo con todo mí ser. Pero tengo esa duda. No me importa lo que pase con Kikyō pero ellos, mi padre e Inuyasha yo — cerrando sus ojos. Tenía que pensar, Inuyasha era alguien que desde pequeño ha amado, y su padre; si apenas le muestra cariño. Aunque, raras veces lo ve. Sonrió — lo he decidido.

¡La boda! ¡Los preparativos! Y ¡Los novios!

Todos esperaban el tan ansiado "si, acepto" saliendo de sus labios.

Habían llegado muchos invitados, los padres de la novia, hermanos, hermanas, tíos, tías y otras personas que, aunque no los conocieran, de seguro serían "conocidos" de sus padres.

Kikyō estaba "muy" impaciente por que llegara el momento en donde podría probar los labios de Sesshōmaru. Esos labios que siempre se mantenían rectos, sin ninguna emoción. Esos labios que apenas si pronunciaban palabras y cuando lo hacían, eran con desprecio hacia muchos. Esos labios donde a su parecer; nunca ha salido un "te amo" mínimo un "te quiero"

Pero… ¿Por qué sonaban dulces las palabras? Tan simples o ligeras que fuera, ¿Por qué sonaban con amor cuando le hablaba a ese mayordomo?... Eso la llenaba de celos. Un simple chico, alguien pobre que ni siquiera merece hablarle a su prometido, le había sacado una sonrisa, y encima ella que, llevaba años intentándolo, no había podido. Solo recibía un "patético" o "que estupidez" por cada esfuerzo que hacía. Pero eso no la desanimaba.

"Ayer fue la primer vez que le había visto sonreír" — pensaba con desdén. Algo le había susurrado Inuyasha para que el sonriera — "la ensancho cuando le volvió a ver"

Eso causaba que su ira creciera. Varias veces hasta golpeo a las chicas que intentaban arreglarle el vestido y demás, el velo. El peinado, ni que decir, por empezar a hacer pataleta y brincar, más de una vez se soltó la trenza que usaría. Las pobres suspiraran fastidiadas, con disimulo. I

— Hikaru sama — llamó la chica que le arreglaba el peinado.

— Habla o calla, Rin.

— ¿No está nerviosa hoy?

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? — las chicas suspiraron cuando terminaron de arreglarle. Si se despeinaba o desarreglaba el vestido, ¡Allá ella! Llevaban más de tres horas en prepararla, cuando normalmente se tardaba menos, como para volver a quebrarse las uñas con alguien que ni siquiera podía quedarse quieta unos cuantos segundos.

— Es un día importante para usted, ¿no?

— ¿Cuál es la razón de esa pregunta? — preguntó, ofuscada.

— Curiosidad, nada más. Vámonos, aquí ya hemos terminado — todas asintieron y dejaron a Kikyō sola.

Pasaron las horas y toda estaba listo, y peinado de moño —por decir—. Todos los invitados se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares y esperaban a que la novia pasara y frente al padre; dar los votos. Muchos lloraban otras hasta tenían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, felices al ver que por fin la tan esperada boda —esperada desde que se anunció el compromiso—, se llevara a cabo.

Con flores en mano —el otro al brazo al de su padre—, su mirada altiva y orgullosa con un toque de recelo, miraba hacia al frente, a su objetivo, no muy lejano de ser su esposo. No muy lejano de tener el derecho de despedir al mayordomo de su prometido. Y no muy lejano de ser ella feliz al lado de la persona con la que estaba enamorada.

Caminó con elegancia hacia el altar, su padre entrego su mano y con delicadeza la posó en la palma de Sesshōmaru. Dieron la espalda a los invitados y miraron al señor fijamente.

— Estamos reunidos, hoy, para unir en consagrado matrimonio a estas dos almas gemelas, jóvenes y con una vida por delante. A Taishö Sesshōmaru y a Hikaru Kikyō...

Sesshōmaru suspiró fastidiado, ¿Por qué tenía que durar tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que hablar tanto ese hombre?

Pasaban los minutos y el señor no dejaba de hablar. Soltó otro suspiro pero disimulado y de reojo miró la hora que mostraba el reloj de pared que había en el lugar al frente suyo. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse fijos al hombre cuando vio que era hora de decir los votos.

— Hikaru Kikyō, ¿acepta usted a Taishö Sesshōmaru como esposo? ¿Para cuidarle y amarle en la salud y enfermedad? ¿En la tristeza y la pobreza? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

La chica sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos.

— Sí, acepto.

— Y usted, Sesshōmaru, ¿acepta usted a Hikaru Kikyō como esposa? ¿Para cuidarle y amarle en la salud y enfermedad? ¿En la tristeza y la pobreza? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Pasó saliva antes de responder.

—… — era su decisión ya la había tomado ¿no?, tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca —…

Despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro. Sentía algo contra su espalda, sonriendo giró su cuerpo y poder ver a su novio. Olvidando el dolor en su parte baja, se sentó, solo miró unas cuantas sábanas que estaban hechos jirones…

¿Dónde estaba?

Miró el reloj, ¡Devils! ¡Que tarde! Cuando se iba a levantar, notó a su lado, una cajita y un sobre en ella. Lo abrió y leyó.

 _"_ _Hola, Inu chan._

 _¿Has amanecido bien?_

 _Lamento el no haber despertado contigo, hoy._

 _Al levantarme me acordé de la maravillosa noche que tuvimos juntos. Nunca la olvidaré, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No te quise despertar y me levanté sin ti… lo siento._

 _Sé que debes de estar o sentirte algo raro, con tu cuerpo pegajoso y un dolor "allí"… tomate el día libre, por mientras te recuperes, ya le he avisado a los demás sirvientes que estás aquí y que no te molesten, a menos que necesites algo. Quédate en mi cuarto, recuerda, eres la única persona a la que le tengo permitido entrar. Intenta divertirte, amor. Sabes las cosas "especiales" que puedes hacer aquí. Haz algo mientras te aburres y yo estoy en la ceremonia de boda…"_

— Me, me ¿mintió? — se preguntó. Dejando de leer. Estirándose un poco hacia el buró, tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió. Pasó canales hasta encontrar uno donde mostraban la ceremonia en la que tanto le dolía pensar — N-No, S-Sessh chan — gimió — N-No, onegai, n-no. No es verdad, no estás allí.

*—*

 _—_ _Hikaru Kikyō, ¿acepta usted a Taishö Sesshōmaru como esposo? ¿Para cuidarle y amarle en la salud y enfermedad? ¿En la tristeza y la pobreza? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _La chica sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos._

 _—_ _Sí, acepto._

 _—_ _Y usted, Sesshōmaru, ¿acepta usted a Hikaru Kikyō como esposa? ¿Para cuidarle y amarle en la salud y enfermedad? ¿En la tristeza y la pobreza? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _—…_

 _*—*_

Con solo ver esa parte en la televisión. El mirar cómo se agarraban de las manos los dos y la forma en la que veía Kikyō a Sesshōmaru, le lastimaron. No podía seguir mirando, su corazón se estrujaba entre su pecho, hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

Se echó a llorar y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Se llevó las manos a la boca e intentó no sollozar. Abrazó la almohada sintiendo como su corazón se partía. Aspiro ese aroma que emanaba esa bolsa de plumas que estaba entre sus brazos. Volviéndose a acostar en la cama, apagó la televisión.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Se preguntó en un sollozo — me enamoraste y me rompes el corazón, Sessh chan, ¿Por qué?

 **Dolor.**

Comenzaba a hipar y su cabeza a doler. Giró su cuerpo y miró la pared.

Su rostro estaba sin expresión. Las lágrimas habían cesado ya, pero el dolor en su corazón, no. Su cuerpo seguía pegajoso. No se iría a bañar todavía; de todos modos, Sesshōmaru no va a llegar esa noche.

 **Miel De Luna.**

 **Ojos de gato.**

 **Un amor correspondido, supuestamente…**

— Dolía como los mil demonios — susurró ante un pensamiento. Llevó su mano a su pecho y cerró sus ojos — aun no lo asimilo — se dijo. Respirando por la boca al tener dificultades de hacerlo con la nariz, cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo — Sesshōmaru — dijo en un suspiro.

Se movía constantemente, buscando o haciendo algo para poder acomodarse —o no—. No podía dormir bien, esas malditas pesadillas de su pasado no le dejaban. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso. Las sábanas ya no estaban en su cuerpo, tiradas en un montón en suelo a causa de sus patadas y los movimientos de sus manos.

— N-No, déjenme — susurraba entre sueños, moviendo su cabeza bruscamente de lado a lado, constantemente — onegai, no. Déjenme, suéltenme — sus piernas se flexionaron con sus rodillas, quedando estas dobladas, y dejando su desnudez al descubierto.

Un rechinido, un sonido.

 **No lo escuchó.**

Pasos ligeros, ropa cayendo hacia el suelo, poca. Parecía un fantasma, apenas se escuchaba como se acercaba a quien estaba durmiendo, no plácidamente. Y de eso se enteró.

Arrugó el ceño al verle mover de su cintura para arriba, su cuerpo bruscamente, tenía pesadillas de nuevo. No podía pensar en que le habían hecho para dejarlo traumado.

— Rescue me — murmuró Inuyasha — please, rescue me, Sesshōmaru.

— Inuyasha — murmuró quien estaba allí. Se sentó a su lado y le miró el cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente, tenía las facciones del rostro arrugadas, sus piernas parecían estar en una lucha de querer cerrarse y no poder hacerlo porque "algo" o "alguien" se lo impedían —imaginariamente—, sus manos, igualmente parecían estar en esa batalla, pero estas querían levantarse.

 **No.**

— Inuyasha — dijo. Moviéndole lentamente — amor, Inuyasha, mi amor, despierta.

— Please, rescue me, save me — murmuraba Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha, wake up, wake.

— Sesshōmaru — Sesshōmaru se levantó, quitó su ropa y se colocó encima de Inuyasha. Le agarró de las mejillas y acercó su rostro al del chico, algo difícil por este intentar mover su cabeza — save me, my Love.

— Inuyasha — murmuró Sesshōmaru antes de juntar sus labios en un beso. Inuyasha dejó de moverse, sus parpados, aun soñando, se cerraron con más fuerza. Al mayor no le gustaba cuando Inuyasha pensaba que era uno de sus violadores cuando usaba ese método para calmarle cada que tenía pesadillas

— ¡Mhhhh! — gimió el menor, dejándose llevar.

Inuyasha le había contado que siempre le besaban a la fuerza y le mordían con violencia, antes de encontrarle. Él tenía otra forma de hacerlo; con paciencia y cariño. Pero sobretodo; amor.

Sesshōmaru se relajó al ver las facciones de Inuyasha hacer lo mismo. Su pecho poco a poco volvía a subir y bajar con normalidad, su rostro se suavizó y sus parpados se abrieron poco a poco. Sesshōmaru notó los ojos rojos de su novio y se preocupó, ¿habrá llorado? Pero, ¿Por qué?

— Sessh, mhhhh — volvió a cerrar sus ojos y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Sesshōmaru, "debo seguir soñando", se decía Inuyasha "él acaba de casarse" — Mhhhh, n-no, mhhhh — negaba, pero el mover esa lengua contra la suya, la costumbre de frotarse contra él, contra su cuerpo, le decía que era verdad, no estaba soñando. Sesshōmaru se separó y le miró preocupado.

— Daijoubu desu ka? — preguntó Sesshōmaru, jadeante. Cerrando sus ojos mientras pegaba sus frentes — ¿de nuevo pesadillas, mi amor? — Se empezó a preocupar más al ver que Inuyasha no le respondía y le miró — ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Eres tú? — preguntó Inuyasha con ojos llorosos. Su mano tocó la mejilla de Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru sonrió y ronroneó por inercia — Sesshōmaru y ¿Kikyō? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿No deberían de…?

— Olvídala, no me case, ¿no viste la boda por televisión? — Inuyasha apartó la mirada. Sesshōmaru comprendió, el pensar que le iba a dejar por ella; apagó la televisión — no me casé, me negué, amor — Inuyasha no le volteó a ver, sus ojos solo miraban la pantalla del plasma que se encontraba apagada en esos instantes — What time is it? — miró el reloj y al ver, sonrió. Alargó su mano, apoyando su peso en Inuyasha, este se quejó pero lo abrazó más contra él. Agarró el control de la televisión y la encendió. Besó a Inuyasha en el cuello y le susurró en el oído — mira la televisión amor. Y te darás cuenta — siguió besando y chupando a Inuyasha mientras se frotaba contra él.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! — gimió. Miró la televisión e intentó concentrarse en ella — no muerdas duro allí, Sessh chan, mhhhh — murmuró cuando Sesshōmaru se detuvo en sus pezones. Sesshōmaru obedeció queriendo hacerle disfrutar y hacerle olvidar el haber sufrido cuando pensó que lo perdería.

*—*

"— El escándalo que se había armado en la boda de Taishö Sesshōmaru, heredero de la compañía Electric Corporation… y Hikaru Kikyō, fue algo realmente, impresionante — murmuró una voz femenina en las noticias — al momento de dar el "sí, acepto"… Taishö Sesshōmaru se había quedado mudo. Lo que dijo; dejó impactado incluso a la novia"

 _Sesshōmaru se había quedado mudo, suspirando, miró a Kikyō, asintió con la cabeza y abrió sus labios para responder._

 _—_ _No, no acepto casarme y no acepto a Kikyō como esposa — todos exclamaron asombrados y varias cosas se empezaron a murmurar entre los presentes. Kikyō le miró sorprendida y asustada, con la cara desencajada._

 _—_ _¿No te quieres casar? — preguntó Kikyō._

 _—_ _Sí, claro que me quiero casar — respondió Sesshōmaru._

 _—_ _¿Entonces, porque?_

 _—_ _Me quiero casar, pero no contigo. Eres una niña caprichosa. Ese rencor que le guardas a otras personas; me repugna._

 _Ignorando a todos los de esa sala, Sesshōmaru salió de ese lugar y, entrando en un auto negro que tenía aparcado, se fue de ese lugar. El rechinido de las llantas de ese auto se escuchó, seguido de unas piedras que, habían salido volando hacia el aire, cayeron en algún otro lugar o, posiblemente, golpeó un auto._

"— Algo realmente impresionante — siguió la chica, después de mostrar el video, algo corto —… muchos murmuran muchas cosas sobre el comentario de Taishö sama. Sobre ¿Quién tendrá alocado al corazón frío de ese hombre que no muestra sus emociones? Dijo querer casarse, pero no con ella… por algo debió haberlo dicho ¿no creen?... yo soy Kiruna Sango y aquí les traigo las noticias impactantes"

La noticia terminó e Inuyasha quedó pasmado.

¿No se casó? Pero, creyó haber entendido el que ¿Sesshōmaru quería casarse? Acaso, quería casarse pero ¿con él?... ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y ¿Sus padres? ¿Su orgullo? ¿Su…?

Miró a su pareja que en estos momentos estaba atendiendo su entrepierna, sorprendido de poder haber escuchado todo sin ser interrumpido por sus propios gemidos, acarició la cabeza de su pareja.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Sesshōmaru, subiendo hasta besar sus labios — ¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?

— Eres la mejor persona que haya conocido en mi vida, amor — Inuyasha le besó. Insistió con su lengua; queriendo entrar en esa pequeña y húmeda "cueva". Sesshōmaru se lo permitió y acarició su lengua contra la suya. Ambos gimieron ante el roce que les satisfacía.

Sesshōmaru colocó su mano en la erección de su pareja mientras le besaba. Empezó a mover sus dedos por toda la extensión. Sonriendo dentro del beso al sentir como Inuyasha temblaba al sentirle hacer eso.

— M-Muy b-bien… ahhhhh — Inuyasha movió sus caderas intentando profundizar ese toque. Pero no espero sentir la lengua de su novio y sus labios; rodeándole el glande; demostrándolo, cuando se sentó de golpe, acompañado de un gemido involuntario — ¡Sessh! ¡Nahhhahhh!

— Shhh, Inuyasha. No gimas muy alto — advirtió Sesshōmaru. Clavó sus ojos en los de Inuyasha, quien aun sin haberse vuelto a acostar, seguía gimiendo y le miraba. Inuyasha sonrío entre jadeos y gemidos, colocó una de sus manos

— ¡D-Demo…! ¡Ahhhhhhh! — Inuyasha notó que Sesshōmaru no andaba vestido. Solo una prenda le tapaba y le privaba de verle completamente desnudo. Una de sus manos se posó sobre el inicio de la prenda. Jugando con el elástico del bóxer entre sus dedos — ven — llamó. Sesshōmaru subió por su cuerpo y le besó. Se sentó pero Sesshōmaru sonrió dentro del beso y le garró para tirarle a la cama, quedando su cuerpo a la mitad de este en forma horizontal — Hm, Sessh chan.

Sesshōmaru lamió y mordió —con algo de brusquedad— sus labios, Inuyasha se quejó un poco por el repentino dolor. Su novio siguió un camino de besos desde sus labios, por su mentón, hasta el lado izquierdo de su cuello, besando dulcemente el lugar. Mordiendo con cariño. Y chupando con ahínco.

Inuyasha estiró su mano y agarró una sábana, los tapó a ambos —o a Sesshōmaru— desde la cintura hacia abajo a como pudo, esos labios no se despegaban de su cuello y si apenas podía moverse. Los brazos de Sesshōmaru estaban lado a lado de su cuerpo, aprisionándole un poco.

— ¡Ahhhh! — Su novio empezó a friccionar ambos miembros con el movimiento de su pelvis, sin dejar su cuello — vampirito mío, márcame. Déjame pálido y cómeme — ordenó en una sonrisa.

Sesshōmaru rió y mordió algo brusco, esperando una regañada o un quejido, volvió a sonreír cuando Inuyasha acarició su espalda.

— Esa manita no debería de estar ahí, Inuyasha — objetó Sesshōmaru cuando, una de las manos de su novio, se posó en su trasero. Inuyasha río de buena gana pero no hizo caso. Rolando los ojos; volvió a morder el cuello a modo de advertencia — ya te dije, ¿ne?

— ¡Tsk! Aburrido — dijo Inuyasha. Agarró la sabana otra vez y la subió hasta los hombros del mayor — Se…

— ¡Taishō Sesshōmaru! — ese grito retumbó por toda la habitación, asustando al par de amantes, ¿Cuándo llegó? O más bien, ¿Cuándo entró? — ¡Se puede saber, ¿Qué carajos has hecho el día de hoy?! — Sesshōmaru miró a su padre. Con sus brazos en su cintura a los pies de la cama.

— ¡¿Padre?! — Sesshōmaru se incorporó con sus brazos, logrando por fortuna de Inuyasha, que le tapara el rostro; al menos a la vista del padre de su novio — ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

— ¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! — Preguntó con evidente cólera en su voz — ¡Resulta que mi hijo ya no se quiere casar! ¡Haciendo un gran escándalo en el altar! Y ¡Encima, insultas a la chica! ¡¿En qué mierda pensabas?! — Inuyasha estaba asustado, pocas veces se veía a Inu no Taishō enojado. Cuando estaba así, se parecía a su hijo, que todo el tiempo parecía tener el mismo genio, en cambio su padre, no. Pero, daba más miedo.

— Yo…

— ¡¿Sabes la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar esa chica cuando la dejaste?! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Sesshōmaru?! — Inu no Taishō se cruzó de brazos, enarcando su ceño y uno de sus pies; tamborileando el piso — Esto es el colmo, hijo. Eso es algo bajo, un golpe bajo.

— Padre…

— ¡Tú…! ¿Eh? — Inu no Taishō miró a Inuyasha —o lo que podía—, solo veía los brazos del chico y al término de la sabana, unos pies que no pertenecían a los de su hijo — ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó desconcertado. Pensaba que era una chica, esos brazos eran algo delgados, más el largo cabello que estaba esparcido por la cabeza de _ella,_ suerte para él —o para Inuyasha—, Inu no Taishō no podía verle el pecho, por lo cual no pudo darse cuenta de lo _pl_ ano y _lo equivocado que estaba._ Sesshōmaru miró a Inuyasha, riendo un poco. El chico estaba ruborizado y un tanto apenado.

— _¿En serio?_ — preguntó a su pareja. Sesshōmaru rió un poco más fuerte e Inuyasha le mordió al brazo que sus dientes tenían a su alcance, el derecho.

— ¡Auch! Padre, yo…

— No quiero volver a preguntar, hijo — Inuyasha pasó saliva. Y murmuró un "no" a su pareja — ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué esta en tu cama? Por lo que veo… eh llegado en un mal momento. Me estás decepcionando, hijo. Quiero una explicación de tu comportamiento allá.

— No la amo, siempre lo he dicho — Sesshōmaru intentó incorporarse para hablar mejor con su padre, pero Inuyasha no le dejaba. Teniéndolo abrazado desde el cuello, se lo dificultaba — _Inu chan, suéltame_

 _—_ _No, no quiero que me vea._

 _—_ _Hazlo._

— ¡Sesshōmaru! — Volvió a gritar el mayor — ¡¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?! ¡Acabo de hacerte una pregunta! ¡Espero mi respuesta!

— "Ella", padre, es — intentó decir pero un susurro, un nombre; se escapó de los labios de su padre.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Inu no Taishō sorprendido miraba al chico. Sesshōmaru agarró las manos de Inuyasha y las quito de su cuello, colocándolas en el pecho del menor, y se incorporó de rodillas. Sostuvo gran parte de las sabanas y tapó el pecho de su amante — ¿Puedes… expli-carme? — estaba estupefacto. Nunca imaginó ver a su hijo teniendo relaciones con un hombre, menos con el mayordomo al que cuida desde hace cinco años.

— Pues verás, es una larga historia.

— No tengo tiempo — cortó — Inuyasha — el aludido se encogió en su lugar, no hallando donde esconderse — quiero hablar contigo a solas. Vístete y me buscas en mí… habitación.

— Padre…

— No te metas, Sesshōmaru Taishō. Vístete y búscame, quiero hablar. Con permiso.

— Si… se-ñor.

Cuando su padre se fue, Sesshōmaru suspiró agobiado, pasó sus manos por su rostro y miró a Inuyasha. El chico estaba pálido y temblando. Tocó su frente pero no tenía fiebre, ni menos; enfermo.

Se preocupó al ver al chico hiperventilar mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Dai…

— No preguntes, ¿puedes quitarte? Necesito vestirme.

— No pensaras ir o ¿sí?

— No me queda de otra. No debiste llamarme por mi nombre o levantarte — reprochó Inuyasha. Mirando su rostro.

— De todos modos lo iba a saber — Sesshōmaru roló los ojos — ¿qué creías? Siempre me dejas marcas en el cuello, peor porque me las haces arriba, un lugar difícil de ocultar con los trajes que me pongo.

— Aun así, necesito vestirme, Ta-Sesshōmaru.

— Por lo menos — Sesshōmaru agarró suavemente las mejillas de su novio, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y esperó un beso. Un suspiro ahogado no se llegó a escuchar cuando finalmente esos labios se posaron sobre los suyos delicadamente. El mayor empezó a mover sus labios y lo profundizó. Varias mariposas "revolotearon" en su estómago y un calor empezó a emigrar hacia el sur de su cuerpo, no queriendo llegar a más; se separó — basta, papá nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia.

Inuyasha sonrió respirando por su boca debido a su agitación.

— No llores, Inu chan — retiró las lágrimas y beso castamente sus labios. Quitándose de encima de Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru le tendió la mano y ayudó al menor a levantarse. Notó como sus piernas flaquearon e intentó abrazarle, pero le rechazó.

— No, no lo hagas. No quiero, yo… olvídalo — no tenía excusa, por lo menos… no, solo no tenía excusa.

 **Excusa y nada más.**

Su cuerpo se dejó caer en la cama, pasando sus manos por su rostro en señal de frustración, miró a Inuyasha sin retirarlas todavía. No quería separarse de él, lo era todo en su vida. Solo él ha logrado sacarle sonrisas y ponerle feliz. Solo con él ha llegado a sentir mariposas en su estómago. Si su padre verdaderamente le amaba; ¿le dejaría seguir su relación con Inuyasha?

— Espera, Inuyasha, tu cabello — pasando sus manos por debajo de este a la altura de su cuello, con cuidado lo sacó de entre su gabardina — listo. Yo…

— No me hagas pensar que esta será mi última vez contigo, ¿sí? — cortó. Retenía sus lágrimas y para seguir haciéndolo, respiró profundo y exhaló — tengo que irme. A…

— Cállate y vete — no quería oír esa palabra. No ahora, no mañana, no en los próximos meses o pocos años, no quería oírlo nunca, nunca. Eso le dolía, sentía su pecho oprimirse con tan solo pensarlo… era como… ¿ayer?

— Sí — sin decir nada más salió de allí — lo siento, pero si recibo amor por tu parte ahora… Sesshōmaru, flaquearé ante tu padre.

 _"_ _Tock" "Tock" "Tock"_

— Pasa — respiró profundo y giró el picaporte. Divisó a Inu no Taishō en la alcoba de su habitación y caminó hacia él — ¿Por qué no te sientas, Inuyasha?

— No, gracias. Pero le agradezco el ofrecimiento, señor.

— A pesar de ser el amante de mi hijo, sigues teniendo respeto con los demás, ¡vaya! — quiso contradecirle, decirle que no solo eran amantes. Que eran algo más, que hacían algo más que solo un acostón o un polvo. Que se entregaban mutuamente, porque se amaban con todo su corazón, su cuerpo y alma, pero se abstuvo y cerró sus labios mordiéndose el inferior para no soltar esas palabras y ofender a Inu no Taishō — ¿Desde hace cuánto… ustedes están juntos? Y respóndeme con la verdad… no quiero nada de mentiras y ninguna evasión en detalles.

— ¿Le da asco nuestra relación, señor?

— No evadas — contestó.

— Nosotros estamos juntos desde hace cuatro años. Exactamente, cuando cumplí un año de trabajar para Sesshōmaru, señor — Inu no Taishō suspiró y miró al chico, su mirada estaba cabizbaja, seguro debido a que estaba avergonzado. Y sus dedos se entrelazaban y soltaban una y otra vez, nerviosos.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

— ¿Eso? — el mayor asintió. Mordió sus labios e hizo memoria — el mismo día, señor.

— Pero… eran adolescentes.

— Lo sé. Sé que nos dejamos llevar e hicimos algo que no debíamos. Yo… me sentí raro ese día, no sé. Pero, solo sé que lo hice con amor. No sé si su hijo lo hizo con los mismos sentimientos, pero por lo menos, me ha correspondido estos años…

— Rompiendo un compromiso — interrumpió severo —. Dejando a esa chica asustada y avergonzada por ser rechazada en ese lugar, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Tú le dijiste que lo hiciera? Acaso…

— ¡No! — Exclamó asustado ante la voz acusadora que usó el padre de su "amo" — Yo no hice eso, solo sé que desperté hoy, porque anoche… estuvimos juntos y no le vi conmigo. Cuando miré una carta que me había dejado él mismo y miré la televisión, yo, yo, pues — tuvo que suspirar para no soltarse a llorar al recordar cuando tuvo esos amargos pensamientos de "haber sido mentira o un juego" — no pude ver y apagué la televisión. Me dormí y cuando desperté, su hijo estaba aquí… ¡Lo juro!

— En parte; me alegra que no haya querido casarse. Hace poco me he enterado que solo los comprometieron porque la empresa de esa chica estaba en bancarrota. Pero, por otra… no puedo creer que mi hijo esté con… un chico.

— Perdóneme la pregunta, pero, ¿hay algo malo en eso? ¿En que seamos pareja?

Inu no Taishō reflexionó su respuesta.

Hacía mucho había notado cambios en la actitud de su hijo cada que estaba con él —más, cuando su mayordomo estaba cerca—, estaba extrañado de esa actitud, de poder ver por lo menos una leve sonrisa en los labios de Sesshōmaru, de hace mucho que su hijo no está con el ceño fruncido —donde siempre lo tenía—.

— Ustedes se aman, ¿no? — Inuyasha asintió un tanto confundido de esa pregunta/respuesta, sin saber que decir o hacer — ¿Por qué habría de haber algo malo en ello?

— Pero…

— Quiero tener nietos alguna vez, pero podría haber otro modo, ¿Sabes, Inuyasha? Hace mucho que he notado… ciertos cambios en la actitud de mi hijo. Desde pequeño había dejado de sonreír cuando su madre murió debido a otro hijo que estaba esperando.

— ¿Sesshōmaru tiene un hermano? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Iba a tener un hermano, querrás decir. Lamentablemente, los dos murieron cuando mi mujer estaba dando a luz.

— Lo siento mucho, señor.

Inu no Taishō negó.

Inuyasha siempre le había agradado. Sin saber cómo —o porque— le había agarrado cierto cariño hacia el chico. Sabia de su pasado. De lo que era, de lo que fue. Como fue tratado en su infancia, y el tenerlo en esa gran mansión, sentía que Inuyasha era como el hijo que había perdido —aunque estuviera trabajando para su "hermano", por decir—.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. No iba a separar a su único hijo, al que siempre había cuidado, demostrado que lo quería y amaba en forma paternal, intentando con los años borrar ese dolor o por lo menos olvidarlo, olvidar la pérdida de su madre.

— Eso fue hace mucho. Sesshōmaru dejó de sonreír en ese entonces y no lo volvió a hacer, sino hasta hace cuatro años. Nunca entendí porque ese cambio… creo que hasta ahora lo entiendo.

— ¿Perdone?

— Él te ama — respondió con simpleza. Abrazó al chico aprisionándole los brazos sin llegar a lastimarle. Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, se quedó quieto y eso causó cierta gracia en el mayor. Separándose del chico mientras le agarraba uno de los brazos y con el otro le levantaba del mentón, obligándole a dirigirle la mirada —. Por mi parte creo que Sesshōmaru se ha exagerado un poco con dejar plantada a la chica allí sola, viendo al ciprés.

— Pero entonces, ¿Cómo debió haberlo dicho, señor? Él no quería decepcionarlo, bueno… por lo menos eso me dio a entender estos años.

— Había otra manera, Inuyasha. Otra manera sin hacer alboroto y no ser el centro de atención en las noticias locales.

— ¿Cuál señor?

— Decirme la verdad — Inuyasha emitió un jadeo al escuchar eso, ¿así no más? ¿No había que hacer algo?

— ¿Cuál es la trampa?

— Ninguna — respondió ente una risa — solo debían decirme y ya. Inuyasha, no me importa si mi hijo se casa con una mujer o con un hombre. Solo reaccioné de esa manera porque estaba sorprendido y porque nunca me imaginé verle con alguien más.

— ¿Quiere decir que…?

— Sí, que tú y Sesshōmaru pueden estar juntos.

— ¿Rea-En verdad? — cambió de palabra al oír eso. Estaba sorprendido, nunca se lo esperaba, al igual como Inu no Taishō no se esperaba que su hijo saliera con el mayordomo.

— Claro. Yo me iré mañana, estoy un poco cansado. Puedes retirarte si gustas, chico.

— Sí, señor — Inuyasha hizo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la puerta, tomando el pomo, miró a su segundo amo — gracias.

— De nada… eh, ¿Inuyasha?

— ¿Sí?

— Ve a dormir con Sesshōmaru, ¿sí? — Inuyasha asintió y salió — wakai — murmuró el señor negando con la cabeza mientras caía hacia los brazos de Morfeo en su cama.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la habitación de su amado. Retiró de su cuerpo el uniforme y al quedar completamente desnudo, abrazó a Sesshōmaru por su espalda. Besó su cuello a la vez que sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, bajando hasta llegar a la altura de sus muslos. Intentó provocarle, sabía que Sesshōmaru tardaba mucho en dormirse.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna a pesar de sus estímulos, se incorporó y miró al mayor dormido. Su respiración acompasada, las facciones de su rostro no estaban fruncidas, parecía un ángel… Un Dios. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante su pensamiento.

— Debes de estar cansado, mi amor — besó sus mejillas y se acostó a su espalda. Mañana le daría la noticia, no quería despertarlo — muchas emociones por hoy, ¿no? — besó su espalda y su cabello. Tapó ambos cuerpos con las sábanas y se acurrucó. Finalmente, cayó rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Podrían estar juntos. Inu no Taishō les había dado la… bendición y la oportunidad de estar juntos. Ya esperaría a ver como reaccionaba su amado novio.

Owari — (The End)

 _ **Creo que me pondré a llorar. No me gustan los finales tristes, nunca me han fustado. Intenté que quedara algo… normal este final, se me había alargado mucho y ya estaba cansada.  
Dejando de lado eso:**_

 _ **Perdonen por haber estado escribiendo en ingles en varias ocasiones… seguro algunos estarán confundidos y preguntándose ¿Qué están diciendo?... creo yo…**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí les diré.**_

 _ **Devils— Diablos.**_

 _ **Devilish— Diabólico.**_

 _ **Rescue me— rescátame.**_

 _ **Save me— sálvame.**_

 _ **Wake up— levántate.**_

 __ _ **Wake — despierta.**_

 _ **What time is it? — ¿Qué hora es?**_

 _ **Quería agregar algo diferente, como una relación "bilingüe" donde, entre problemas o relaciones, murmuraran algo en ingles con una clara intención de no querer decirlo en su idioma… no, mentira, lo escribí así porque; digamos que, muchas veces escribo cosas en japonés y me dije ¿porque no hacerlo en inglés?… algo raro ¡I know!**_

 _ **Eh andado bilingüe y se me dio por escribirlo aquí. A cada rato hablo en ingles con mi okasan, y el escribirlo aquí es solo para… ¿Mh? I Don't know, Jejeje. Locuras mías. Estoy loca…**_

 _ **—**_ _ **con voz chillona — Esto' bolacha.**_

 _ **Aun así, espero os haya gustado. No me hagan caso… la mayoría debe de haber leído algunos de mis otros fics y entienden que a veces se me da por escribir cosas "raras" no en el mal sentido de la palabra. Además de equivocarme demasiado, demasiado.**_

 _ **Mente: Cierto, confunde Kagura con Kaguya en "El juguete del príncipe" — ruedo los ojos y masculló algo inentendible — y ni que hablar de "la nueva vida con mi Onii chan" Ese tiene más errores que… ¿Qué tiene muchos errores?**_

 _ **Lo sé, ese fic debería de borrarlo y volverlo a subir… pero, ¡Dios! ¡¿No has visto cuantos vistos tiene?! ¡Ni siquiera el de "Sesshen, el hermoso cachorro", tuvo tantos!**_

 _ **Mente: Sí, aunque en eso seguías novata.**_

 _ **No empieces. Aunque… ¡Bah!... Espero os haya gustado este fic. La inspiración me llegó de pronto, fue algo "entresaltado", no sabía cómo hacerle "medio" y el final tuve que pensarlo mejor, porque, bueno, parecería que estuviera haciendo plagio de otro fic si lo pensaba escribir —seguir—.**_


End file.
